Te quería, te quiero y no te querré
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: A Peter le gusta James y todo va bien hasta que para de ir bien. O también: de los calzoncillos de James Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al_ azar"del foro _"La Madriguera"_

 **TE QUERÍA, TE QUIERO Y NO TE QUERRÉ**

* * *

¿Cómo es enamorarse?

Silencioso.

* * *

¿Si tienes la _mala_ suerte de estar enamorado de James Potter, y la peor suerte aún de dormir a su lado, qué haces?

Lo que hace Peter es levantarse temprano y encerrarse en el lavabo para vestirse antes de que nadie se despierte.

Tienen dieciséis años y Sirius siempre bromea que lo hace porque quiere meneársela antes de que ellos se despierten y James, el muy imbécil, se ríe escandalosamente con él. Peter no sabe que es lo que les dice Remus, porque la risa de James le retumba en la barriga y la sensación le embotona todos los sentidos y solo puede oír el eco de la risa en sus oídos.

Y la cosa no es tan mala como parece, porque es joven y eso de tener un flechazo estúpido es más bien normal. Pero es que luego, James tiene que vestirse y cada mañana tiene que preguntar:

—¿Creéis que Lily se fijará si...?

El final cambia cada día: si me pongo gomina, si me hago un nudo de corbata diferente, si me pongo la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, si me subo las mangas de la camisa…

En una memorable ocasión, si llevo los calzoncillos de mudar.

Peter deja esas cosas para Remus y Sirius, porque tiene miedo de contestar algo como:

—Yo sí, yo sí que me daría cuenta. —Que probablemente iría acompañado de un —¿Por qué no te das cuenta _tú?_

* * *

¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

Es sonreír a Lily Evans, encantadora, fuerte y guapa, una chica y la pelirroja de James Potter y decirle:

—¿Sabes? A James le gustas de verdad. Puede ser un idiota a veces, pero nunca es un idiota cuando es sobre ti.

Es, en resumen, mentir. Porque James un día se levantó y, con sinceridad, preguntó:

—¿Creéis que Lily se fijará si me pongo los calzoncillos de mudar?

Y Peter se atragantó mientras se limpiaba los dientes. Y Remus rio tanto que se cayó de la cama. Y Sirius le llamó idiota y le dio una colleja y, aquél día, por primera vez, ninguno le contestó la pregunta.

El problema, el de Peter, es que se los puso igual y Peter no sabe que son exactamente unos calzoncillos de mudar, pero está seguro que Lily no se dio cuenta, aunque él sí los tuvo presentes en su cabeza todo el maldito día.

* * *

El día de la boda, cuando Lily Evans se convierte en Lily Potter, todos le dan una palmadita a James para felicitarlo. Peter hace lo mismo y, como también se considera un amigo de Lily, se acerca a la novia y la levanta por los aires, dándole unas vueltas y la abraza fuerte, mientras le explica, más borracho de lo que le gustaría:

—¿Sabes? —Lily le mira con cariño y le aparta unos cuantos mechones de la frente, aunque no le lleguen a los ojos. Peter le devuelve la mirada medio mareado y le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que enseñan dientes y duelen en las mejillas. —En Hogwarts, tu novio... No, no, quiero decir tu marido. Sí, tu marido, señora Potter. Pues eso, cada maldita mañana se quedaba mirando lo ropa, pensando en qué le gustaría más a Lily, o sea, quiero decir, que te gustaría más. A ti. —Lily se ríe, una carcajada de esas que cada vez es más difícil sacarle, que le iluminan la cara y los ojos verdes. —No, no. No te rías. Es cosa seria. Una vez se puso unos calzoncillos de mudar, que supongo que también se los habrá puesto hoy. No los mismo, por supuesto. O eso espero. —Lily le mira con cariño y, a veces, Peter piensa que sería mejor si la odiase, más fácil. Si ella fuera diferente, quizá lo haría. Pero Lily Evans, Potter ahora, siempre ha sido ella misma y Peter la quiere como a otro amigo. —Potter, escúchame bien. Si los lleva, dile que te has fijado, por favor, haznos ese gran favor a todos los que hemos compartido habitación con él. Remus y Sirius te lo agradecerán. —Como una idea tardía, añade: —Y yo también.

El problema es que no sabe si de verdad se lo agradecería, pero quiere pensar que sí.

* * *

Así es como Peter Pettigrew le confesó a sus amigos que estaba enamorado de James Potter:

No lo hizo.

(En Godric Hollow, un niño estaba llorando y nadie lo oía, porque sus padres acaban de ser asesinados y ya no podrían ver el rayo que había aparecido en la frente de su hijo ni sabrían las historias que hablarían de él)

 **FIN**


End file.
